To love a miko
by MeNoBaka
Summary: Kagome's having troubles with Inu yasha, so on her way to the well and finds Sesshoumaru holding a sleeping Rin tenderly, will Kagome melt a heart of ice? KagSess
1. Sleeping child and starry night

Hello everybody!! This is my first fan-fic every!! sooo happy.. anyways hope you enjoy! I love Seesy/and Kagome pairing!! yeeeaaa... enjoy da story!  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Inu and gang. But I love em'!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To love A Miko  
  
Chapter 1 - Sleeping child and a starry night  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
A battle cry filled the air. One of Anguish and strength, that rang clearly through the air. Kagome sighed sadly, as she headed back to the well, her hopes dashed away, her eyes resigned. Inu yasha was being a jerk.. AGAIN. She had just asked if she could go back to her time, and if he wanted to come with her for a carnival.  
  
He had taken it like it was another one of her 'tests' and brushed her off without a second thought or care, telling her she was not allowed to leave anyways.  
  
Unfortuantely, Kagome had lost her temper, so flames shone in her eyes, not extinguished by her tears, as she set a new record on 'sits'. He wouldn't forgive her for awhile, even though she knew it was not totally her fault.  
  
She had been inviting him on a date, and he treated her like a possession under his control, a slave not worthy of his prescence. It was wearing down her patience she had to save for Souta when she got back to her time. She sighed again, stomping her foot in the dirt with each step she took.  
  
jerk...  
  
Stupid....  
  
baka....  
  
mutt....  
  
@#!*&^% *&^ !!!!!!!  
  
She screamed mentally at him. Nothing escaping her lips, except a slight growl. She hated when this happened.  
  
She saw the well in the distance, but instead of a clear veiw, a figured sat, leaning against the wood, a little girl cuddled in his lap sleeping.  
  
She gasped, almost stopping and hiding, but her curiousity getting the best of her. She walked in to the clearing, her blue eyes meeting his golden ones.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" She asked shyly.  
  
"Go away wench before I kill you.." He growled, closing his eyes, not wanting to give her the time of day. She stared indignately at him, a slight peeved look crossig her face.  
  
"You jerk. Your in my way. Move!!" She said stiffly. Knowing she was tempting her life on her own temper, but she couldn't help it. Although his eyes didn't open, he answered.  
  
"Mortal if you think I won't because your my half-brother's wench. Your wrong."  
  
"I'm not his wench, or anyone else's for that matter! I just came her in search of that well your leaning against!" She barked angrily. He rewarded her with an icy glare.  
  
"Girl..." He growled menacing. She just glared back, only slightly scared of how intense it was. Kagome diverted her gaze, looking down instead at his lap. The girl, she reconized as Rin, was cuddling in to his chest, a warm smile on her face. Kagome instantly felt her heart soften as she looked at the sweet face... So innocent...  
  
She walked over to the well, and sat beside him, her knees propped up, and her arms wrapped around them. He looked slightly displeased at her being so close, but soon the emotion dissapeared from his face.  
  
"So how is Rin? She looks tired.." She stated, her hand instintively going out, and brushing the strand of hair that had fallen across the girl's cheek.  
  
Sesshomaru watched this show of affection with mild amusement at the girl's stubborness, and kind heart. Stupid human.  
  
"Why are you tempting fate girl?"  
  
"Because... I trust you."  
  
"How can you place so much trust in me? I am, afterall, a demon who likes to kill."  
  
"Yes.. But you wouldn't do such in front of Rin if you could prevent it could you?"  
  
He didn't answer. Kagome smiled at the small victory.  
  
'Sesshomaru.. you may not realize it.. but.. you amy not care for all humans.. but you care for that one. You care a lot for Rin. More then you could possibly now.' She thought gently, in her own motherly wisdom.  
  
They sat there together. Kagome knew as soon as Rin woke, he would leave, and may come back to kill her, but she didn't care. The silence, and just having the company for the day was just what she needed to mend her frayed nerves. He had given her an unknown gift, all without saying a word.  
  
The sun had set several hours ago, replaced by thousands of glittering stars. She sighed, although it turned out more like a yawn, as she started drifting to sleep, sliding down as she fell in to dreamland. He head finally voming to rest... on Sesshomaru's surprised shoulder, sound asleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Awww... cooleo! I love that it so sweet!! Anywho, R&R okay? this chappie is sorta short and don't have a clue where I'm going with it but.. oh well!! tell me what you think so if I need to make changes I can.. bye! 


	2. New Questions

Disclaimer_ I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Okay I'm sorry for the late delay! I've been really busy but I promise to update more when I can! Anyways I thank everyone for the reveiws! (Honsetly I didn't think I'd get any. ^_^') anywho here are my responses:  
  
X-girl4 - Thank you!! You were my first review!  
  
Ichigo - really??!! ::Goes starry eyed::  
  
Mala Valvah - I did! See! See!  
  
DemonLady1 - Not really soon.. but I did..  
  
The hitokiri battousai himura - Please DON'T assianate me. I wouldn't be able to continue!  
  
Animegirl38 - thank kuu!  
  
Hfaith - Thank you, what are their usernames?  
  
Gennie Kag's and Sess's child - d-ya know what? If I end this story with them havin a kid, would you mind if I called it genie?  
  
The Anime Crew - Thanks I'll fix and`update it soon!  
  
Kuro Eien Hayabuse - I wish too...  
  
Dragonet - hee, hee. sorry I'll fix that..  
  
Namiko the Anime wizard - I update c?  
  
Well thanx you again so on with the next chappie! (Oh and not to confuze you.. Kagome doesn't know that she turns in to... um yeah just read and find out!) Oh and sooner or later I'll write longer chappies! Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
To love a Miko  
  
Chapter 2 - New questions  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Kagome felt sun shine on her face as a cool wind blew over her skin making her shiver. She snuggled more in the warmth by her face sighing in contentment.  
  
Only... what was it?  
  
It made her feel safe and secure.. like how she felt when she was at home in the comfort of her own bed, away from all her troubles, and demon slaying.... so warm....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl as she snuggled closer to him.  
  
who did this girl think she was?  
  
A mere human wench snuggling with him, the great demon lord of the Western lands.. how dispicable.  
  
Not only that but she had used the fact that Run was there to keep her useless life alive.  
  
He growled, although it came out less threatening then he hoped.  
  
Suddenly a scent filled his nose..  
  
A pleasing scent of spring rain and flowers entered his nose when he put down his barrier to repulse what ever smell the woman might carry... with curiosity he traced it to the scent to the girl next to him.  
  
Only there wasn't a human wench there no longer.. or so it seemed.  
  
Her hair was settled around her the tips shadowing a faint blue as it crept up each strand causing her to have midnight blue tresses. Her ears were slowly become pointed, while on her face two stripes of navy blue grew across each streak. He caught sight of a faint white protruding from her mouth that was none other than her fangs. Under her bangs he could faintly make out the mark of a golden sun...  
  
wait.. that was the mark of the Eastern lands demon nobility... only how did SHE have it?  
  
A faint musical voice drifted in his ears as he listen intently.  
  
'a dream passsed,  
  
a human life..  
  
hidden away in time..  
  
fly away dear daughter  
  
live a human's life,  
  
and when you find true love your true form shall come again.  
  
I will see you again dear daughter..  
  
someday when you return,  
  
and live the life of royalty.'  
  
It sounded a spell more than a poem. and Sesshoumaru decided it probably was.. only why would any parent wish to give a youkai the life of a revolting human?  
  
She started stirring again and the marks started disappearing.  
  
Her eyes cracked open and Sesshoumaru caught the faint traces of violent as they morphed back to a smoky blue.  
  
Kagome blinked with a yawn and looked up at him.  
  
Her face paled slightly as she stuttered.  
  
"Sess-Sesshoumaru--!?!?"  
  
He glared down at her. Why indeed. A brainless filthy human..  
  
"Please remove yourself from my arm human.."  
  
She obliged quickly, and jumped up at the same time looking at him wearily.  
  
Turning her gaze from him to the small girl in his lap she sighed inaudiobly in relief.  
  
"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama.."  
  
He glared at her.  
  
Kagome leaned against the well sitting down while throwing her legs over the side. He watched with interest before saying  
  
"What are you doing human?"  
  
"Leaving." Was her simple reply.  
  
He growled.  
  
She ignored him, but said.  
  
"Tell Rin I said goodbye... I'll see you both again probably..."  
  
With one last smile at them she pushed herself off the side and descended down in to the well's interior.  
  
Sesshoumaru waited for the satisfying thump of the stupid human when she hit the bottom but it never came.  
  
He was half tempting to get up and look if it wasn't for Rin in his lap. He growled, cursing the fates as he sat pondering over all the questions this human wench had arose.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sesshy confuzed? Bey you weren't expecting THIS were ya?!! Uh huh! Anyways I'll try updating sooner, so until next time R&R Ja ne minna! 


	3. Dreamscape

Disclaimer: no own Inuyasha or any songs on this chapter.  
  
Hiya again! See updating faster!  
  
Also this is my first time adding a chapter od Songfic to any of my stories so I jope you like this! This is "You get me" By Michelle Branch.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Writerlover101, Priss, Crimson Hawk, and Misato-Katsuragi2  
  
DICTIONARY:  
  
Otou-san - father  
  
anyways...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To love a miko  
  
Chapter 3 - Dreamscape  
  
***********************************************  
  
Kagome stepped in to her kitchen lightly a huge smile on her face. She didn't know why she felt so happy but she... did. As if she waswalking on clouds. What was even more shocking was that it wasn't Inuyasha who had brought on this change but the man who tried to kill her well over once, Inu yasha's cold half brother, Sesshoumaru...  
  
She shook her head but her smile remained. Bounding over to the freezer she grabbed a pop and poured it in a glass humming a song she'd heard on the radio before she left a week ago on an American station.  
  
'So I'm a little left of center  
  
I'm a little out of tune  
  
Some say I'm paranormal  
  
So I just bend their spoon  
  
Who wants to be ordinary  
  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
  
As long as I'm your girl '  
  
She took a sip of her drink ans set it down on the table. Her family was out shopping for the day so not only was she free of Inuyasha but alone as well. She grinned happily, and started dancing around the kitchen in an happy swing with an imaginary partner, only the image of Sesshoumar kept on appearing in front of her. She blushed but continued singing.  
  
'Hey, you are on my side  
  
And they, they just roll their eyes '  
  
She hummed the tune in her head as she dashed in to the living room and grabbed an blanket out of the closet and wrapped it around her shoulders like a long draping wool dress. She resumed her dance and kept singing  
  
'You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and take the chance, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
And still you want me all the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
Yeah, you get me'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had made it back to his castle, Rin and Jaken in the garden doing something he didn't really care. He stood in his study, picking through scrolls and books reading a few lines growling and throwing it back on the shelf.  
  
His thoughts would not evade that GIRL and he was now on a rather desperate attempt to find out everything he could about her, starting with what that spell said.  
  
'So what if I see the sunshine  
  
In the pouring rain  
  
Some people think I'm crazy  
  
But you say it's okay  
  
You've seen my secret garden  
  
Where all of my flowers grow  
  
In my imagination  
  
Anything goes'  
  
He stopped reading, a curious glint in his gold eyes, his ears twitching. What was that voice? Its... beautiful.... he closed his eyes being memorized by the song. He heard faint stirring in front of him and slowly opened his eyes. The nearly popped out in surprise.  
  
There is some weird multicolored garb the girl --Kagome-- stood dancing to some strange imaginary tune without a care in the world... singing.  
  
That is her voice? It's magical. he stopped that thought. She was a ningen!  
  
no she's not.... Another voice inside his head argued, also known as his heart.  
  
she's my brother's wench!  
  
how do you know?  
  
she travels with him! What else would he do then rut with her?!  
  
Have you ever smelled that scent on her though? I think not.  
  
This is absurd. Why should I, The great Sesshoumaru, care about some stupid WENCH?!  
  
because you like her....  
  
Shut up! Out of my mind NOW!!!!  
  
fine but I'll be back and prove you wrong...  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. Great he was argueing wiht himself. Stupid human... this is HER fault!  
  
Suddenly she danced towards him, and grabbed his clawed hands in hers. Without stopping to think what she'd done, she started dancing around the room that had chaged from her settings and his study to an endless bleak white. With no beginnings and no endings. Juat wide open spaces to fill with your hearts content. She started singing again.  
  
'I, I am all you want  
  
They, they just read me wrong You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
Still you want me all the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
'Cause you get me'  
  
It was if he was stuck in some dream.. one he didn't want to get out of. He dipped her and she laughed but kept singing that beautiful melody of hers  
  
'Hey, you are on my side  
  
They, they just roll their eyes  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah '  
  
Sesshoumaru was starting to get a hang of the song now and began singing along with her.  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and take the chance, baby  
  
You get me  
  
When none of the pieces fit  
  
You make sense of it  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
And still I want you all the time  
  
Yeah, I do  
  
'Cause you get me '  
  
He leaned down feeling the tunes die down until they were only whispers on both their lips.  
  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh.  
  
The song ended and their lips touched, and Sesshoumaru felt a warm shiver fly up and down his spine as if her soft lips on his sent electricity down him. He was even more amazed that she kissed him back, her arms wrapped around his neck and in his hair. He hugged his arms around her waist, as he wanted to kiss her until this dream world faded and he woke up still feeling as he did now.  
  
************************************************  
  
yeah I like this story so far!!!! R&R kay?? BYE!!!!!!!! 


End file.
